Sand
Sand is a golden-brown she-wolf with amber eyes. She founded The Pack of the Rising Sun Category:Deceased Category:Pack of the Rising Sun Member Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alpha Female DescriptionCategory:Founder Personality Sand was a courageous wolf that spoke her mind. She had a quick tongue and wit, and those who knew her were aware that no one wanted to get on her bad side. Sand was a wolf who knew her place and other's place in the social hierarchy, and was always glad to let them know it. Sand was not always the most sympathetic wolf, but she was not a slave-driver. The wolves she led loved and respected her, knowing that Sand would always led them well. Appearance Sand had tawny fur that most called golden-brown. Her chest fur was white or cream, and she had amber eyes. No one knew her wolf species, but she appeared to be a Red Wolf, because her tail was their trademark black. Sand had long legs and soft fur. History Puphood: Sand grew up in a Pack far from the setting of the four packs today. It was more like a Lone Wolf grouping, with an Alpha male and a Beta female, then hunters, fighters, and Omegas. She was the daughter of the Alpha and Beta, very revered amongst her Packmates. Sand was always inquisitive as a pup, and very playful. She had no littermates, because they had all died of a disease that took her mother. Sand was raised by other queens in the pack, but they resented giving care to a pup that was not their own, even though she was their leader's daughter. Sand felt displaced because of this, and began to exploit her dominance more. From this developed her blunt personality. When she was almost out of puphood, her father died, leaving her leader of the pack. Adolescence Sand was extremely young to be leader, and many wolves felt her unfit to her position. However, she was determined to prove them wrong. She took them away from their current land, heading towards the desert southwards. Sand made sure to establish her control by harshly punishing the wolves that disobeyed her. Even then, many wolves began to conspire to overthrow her. Sand then left the pack, making an angry exit, telling all the wolves that she hoped they died for what they had done to her. She traveled south, still, and the ground turned to sand. The mountains and her pack were far behind her, and she found herself traveling in a desert. Sand was lost and thirsty for many days, but her life was saved when she stumbled upon an oasis. It was a deep pool filled with wonderfully cold water. Sand made herself a den here, eating desert mice that huddled beneath boulders. Once, she heard desperate howling coming from the east. It sounded like a wolf in pain. Sand raced towards the sound, and found a group of wolves huddling in a tangle of shrubbery. They were half-dead, leaderless and dehydrated. Sand led them to her oasis, and she never forgot the happy yelps of the wolves as they flung themselves into the water, the sun making it silver and gold. She learnt from these wolves that their leader had been killed by that of another group, and that they were seasoned fighters, longing for revenge. She also knew that they were Red Wolves, having lived in the desert all their lives. Sand took pity on them, and became their leader. In return, they taught her many tricks of the desert, revealing that the other wolves had chased them away from their water source. Sand decided to give them their revenge, but she needed to plan it. The she-wolf appointed herself an advisor, a clever she-wolf named Bright. They decided to spy on these wolves and figure out more about them, and in the meantime, try and grow their number. Bright led recruiting parties around the desert, and began to get more wolves to join their pack. Sand was most intruiged by a wolf named Hail who came to join them. He was a Red Wolf, tawny-furred, with a cream-colored chest and a black tail. Hail was a silent and sullen wolf, his only noises growls and snarls. She didn't know what to make of him. The spying groups noticed that this group of wolves was called the Pack of Dark Skies, and they had two leaders, a male and female. Their numbers were comparable to that of their own pack, so Sand decided to go ahead with the attack. Meanwhile, Hail was also intrigued by the ginger she-wolf. He admired her wit and confidence, and soon fell in love with her. The two became mates, and he helped her in planning their revenge on the Pack of Dark Skies. They eventually decided on coming around the oasis on all sides, pinning the Pack in a circle. The battle was long, intense and hard, but the movement worked. However, the Pack of Dark Skies did not give up without a fight. Hail's left hind leg was fatally injured, and Sand suffered heavy wounds. But they managed to drive the Pack off, sparking a lifelong animosity between the two wolf groups. Adulthood Sand's pack soon discovered that the water source held little compared to Sand's own oasis. Feeling guilty for their fruitless revenge, the wolves vowed to become a peaceful pack, only fighting when attacked. Sand was proud of her group for surviving so long, and decided to give them an official name like the pack they had defeated. The wolves decided on naming themselves the Pack of the Rising Sun, for the moment when they had all found Sand's oasis. Hail's leg had to be removed, and Sand could no longer be as active as she once was. They were healed by Tansy, a she-wolf who would become the pack's healer. The two still loved each other, but never had pups. This was due to the death of Sand, who had wandered too close to the forest one day, and had been ambushed and murdered by the Pack of Dark Skies as a comeback. This was a major blow to Hail, but he assumed leadership, vowing to make the other Pack pay for murdering his beloved. Later in life, he made Bright his Alpha Female, but he never forgot his first mate, Sand. Family Tree/Pedigree '''Mother: '''Unnamed '''Father: '''Unnamed '''Siblings: '''Unknown '''Mate: '''Hail Skills and Health Category:Outsiders [[Category:Blaze's Character